SCARS
by Lola427
Summary: Sorry re-did a better part of the story due to some serious writters block. Let me know what you think please!
1. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN IT.. DON'T SUE.. THIS IS FOR FUN.. BE KIND -- REVIEW


	2. CHAPTER 1

SCARS

CHAPTER -1  
NO EVIDENCE

Vince turned over in the bed not being able to get back to sleep. He just could not believe all that had happened, how it all changed in just a blink of an eye.

It had been three and a half years since the last heist. And he was still running from his problems. He was never the one to run away from a situation but this, this really wasn't something you could just pick up from where you left off. Things were different now. He was a different person.

A MONTH AFTER THE HEIST

"Mr. Varelli, we need to know where Toretto and the others are. We have Mia in custody and Jesse is still alive, barely. But we aren't sure if he's going to make it." This was officer Bilkins the agent who had been working with Brian on the case. He had been in to see him at least everyday since he woke up from surgery. "We know O'Conner gave your friend a car to get away, but we don't know where he went, and we do know that you know."

This was news to Vince. _So you're still trying to get in our good graces, huh, Spilner?_ Vince thought then looked over at the officer.

"Look, like I told you before I don't know where he or where the others went. I was brought here when that fucking trucker shot me." Vince grimaced in pain. The wounds to his side began to bleed through the bandage. "Now either charge me or get the fuck out, _NURSE!_" He yelled. The nurse came in and ushered the officers out of the room then went over to redress Vince's wounds.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

None of the drivers were able to identify Vince, not even the one that shot him. The police really couldn't get any evidence linking him to any of the other heist, besides the last one. Vince bail was set at $100,000 for trying to hi-jack that last truck and he was sent on his merry way.

His arm was hurt badly. The rope had not only formed an ugly scar wrapping around this entire arm but it had actually broken his radius and cracked his humerus. Physical therapy was needed for him to regain the use of his arm. The gun shots had also done a number on him. A little more to the left and he would have been paralyzed for life. There were good doctors in LA but he wanted to get away from California for awhile.

After making sure that Mia wasn't held up on any charges, (Dom made sure she was clueless about the whole thing) and that Jesse was going to be ok. He headed out east. He found a good physical therapy center in Boston and decided to stay there for the time being. He was to be in therapy for an estimated 6 to 9 months depending on his progress.


	3. CHAPTER 2

SCARS

CHAPTER-2  
ROOM 1405

Vince was barely getting used to the cold weather when it started to snow. He had being in Boston for about 4 months now, staying at a hotel and going out only to go to therapy or to buy food. He pretty much kept to him self and just worked out. His arm was getting better, his leg was doing great and it was just a matter of time till they re-evaluated him and possibly tell him that he didn't need therapy anymore.

He had just left the hospital when the snow started to fall. He had never seen snow and the cold was already too much for him. He pulled up his collar and began to walk a bit quicker, well as quick at he could. He turned the corner and walked right into her.

She had about a dozen shopping bags a huge duffel bag and an even bigger purse. He never could understand why women felt the need to carry a purse that was bigger than them.

"I'm sorry," he said helping her pick up the bags. "Are you okay?" He asked when he noticed she was crying. _Dam did I bump into her that hard?_

"Its okay, thanks." She sniffed standing up straight. "It's just," she began, "I think I'm lost." She said with a defeated look. Vince already had a little more than half of her bags and the others were still on the floor.

"Where are you trying to go?" He really didn't know how much help he would be for he only know how to get to his hotel and the hospital, but he was sure going to try. Something about seeing a woman cry always tugged at his heart strings.

"My hotel, it's supposedly in a shopping plaza?" Vince smiled he knew exactly where she was going for he was going to the same place. _Thank god!_ He thought. "You know where it is?" She asked whipping one of her eyes.

"Its not far but you are facing the wrong direction." He pointed in the direction she should be heading. "That's actually where I'm going, mind if I help you with these?" Vince really didn't know why he was being so nice to her, maybe it was the lack of personal interaction that he was craving. He noticed that he talked a lot more with the nurses during his therapy lately as well as to the hotel staff he dealt with.

"Oh, that would be great, thank you so much." She picked up the rest of the bags and followed him suddenly very perky. "I'm Nikaury, by the way. This is my first time in Boston. I'm from Miami. I won a shopping spree. I wasn't even trying to win I called the radio station by accident I was trying to call a job placement office." Nikaury talked the whole three blocks to the hotel. Without missing a beat she told him she was a recent college graduate with a degree in Fashion Merchandising and was jobless and soon to be homeless; she had just broken up with a long distance boyfriend of 2 and ½ years. Was an only child and wanted to get a Maltese dog before she went back to Miami.

Vince would have told this girl to shut up a few months ago. But now he welcomed the distraction from his own thoughts. Plus she was extremely good looking. She was short about 5'3'' he would say with long curly hair, big brown eyes and a very curvy body. She was very fashionably dressed. With tight jeans tucked into grey flat boots, she had a grey bomber jacket and black and grey scarf. It was apparent that the girl was into fashion because in between all the personal stuff she shamelessly was telling Vince she would talk about her purchase.

"Okay, here we are." He said once they got to the hotel.

"Thank you so much," she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "What's your room number I have to send you dinner or something?"

"Na, its okay, don't even worry about it." Vince was about to say or something, but thought against it she probably wouldn't be interested in him. Then he saw it. It was subtle but he caught it nonetheless. It was a look that he would soon find to be her way of telling him without too many words that she wanted him.  
"1405." He finally said.

"Okay, let me check in and I'll, I'll see you later?" The bellman came up with a bell cart and Vince put all her bags on it.

"Sure, 8?" Her response was a smile with that look again: where she would slightly bite the left side of her bottom lip pulling it in just slightly to make it subtle. He caught it still and soon would not be able to resist it with the way her eyes looked when she did that.


	4. CHAPTER 3

SCARS

CHAPTER 3  
WAR WOUNDS

Vince looked out into the winter night. He was still restless.

"V?" Nikaury called from their bed. "Baby come back to bed its cold." She patted his side of the bed then tuned giving him her back.

The scars. They were what had brought them together.

_War wounds,_ she called them. _They are what make us who we are!_

She had been right in more ways than one. He had proved it to himself for the last three years. Without her he doesn't think he would have been able to get back in touch with the team. While he still wasn't ready to go back, he was getting close.

"Vince," she called again. This time she sat up letting the sheets bunch up in her lap revealing her breast.

"Yea," he tuned back to look at her again. "Sorry, I was just thinking." He touched the hole in his abdomen and then the scar that roped around his arm.

"Oh yea, well I was thinking too." She said giving him that look he loved her for. "Come here and let me tell you what I've been thinking about." This made Vince laugh. He crawled into bed with her and laid his ear against her chest. She caressed his face and hair. "What's the matter baby, you've been weird since this morning. Who was it that called you?" Vince tightened his hold on her and just listened to the rhythm of her breath.

"No body just an old friend." He really wasn't ready to accept the fact that Dominic was contacting _him_ after all this time. Dom was still 'missing' according to the rest of the team. He had called LA just after talking with Dom. Mia had not heard from her brother yet and Letty was still not talking.

"It better not had been some racer skank calling to tell you that she wanted to collect child support." Vince couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. He looked up at Nikaury resting his chin on her bare chest.

"Girl, see that's why I love you." She pulled his face up and they kissed passionately. He rolled her to be on top of him. "Nik, would you come to LA with me?"

"Dam and here I thought you was finally going to ask me to marry you." She sucked her teeth, sitting up putting her hands on her hips. He had actually asked her earlier that night during dinner. They were on their 3 year anniversary from when they first met.

"Do you remember our first night?" He said playing with her hair. It was now her turn to lie on his chest.

"Mm," she nodded smiling, "do I ever! Like I said that first night we were together. We were repaired for each other! And I still mean it." She was looking at the solitaire he had given her over dinner. It was the exact one she had described to him that first night.

THEIR FIRST NIGHT

Vince had just finished buttoning his shirt when she knocked on his door.

She was wearing a cobalt blue dress that coincidentally matched his shirt perfectly. They laughed when he opened the door.

"Great minds think alike I guess." She said as he stepped back to let her enter. "Been here long?" She asked referring to the dry-cleaning rack he had up against the wall.

"Yeah about 3 months." She looked at him surprise.

"What you can't afford an apartment?" She giggled. "Doesn't matter I love staying in hotels pay others to do everything for you," she waved a hand in the air as she sat on the sofa. He smiled glad he didn't need to explain himself to her and handed her the room service menu.

"Want anything in particular?" He asked. "I don't usually order." She looked it over and chose an appetizer and a dessert. He called room service and ordered two of each of the items she ordered.

"Stole this from my minibar," she handed him the small bottle of red wine.

"Oh I don't drink that stuff, but thanks." Vince said as he opened it and poured her a glass. There was that look again but this time there was something else there. He pointed to the medicine bottles and she nodded understanding.

"Yea I shouldn't either then." She finished the glass in one long drink and put it down. "So what they got you on?" She said reaching for the bottle when she saw his hand. She looked him in his eyes as if asking permission to touch his hand. He sat next to her and she tuned his hand over in hers.

Being this close to her he could smell the lilac scent coming from her. She looked at him again before unbuttoning his sleeve and rolling it up to his elbow. She noticed that the scar actually didn't end at the elbow. The scar was still healing, still pinkish. She looked at Vince asking for permission again and he began to unbutton his shirt.

"It only gets worse." Vince warned as he let the shirt fall off his shoulder.

"Can I ask what happened?" She asked with genuine concern. Vince didn't really want to relive that last heist; he didn't want her to know about his past just yet.

"Not yet. Maybe, maybe in the morning?" Vince was surprised when she smiled at him.

"So I guess were having breakfast then?" She asks just as the room service attendant knocked on the door. Vince laughed fixing his shirt.

"That's if you didn't get scared off by what is under this shirt." Vince said quietly once the room service attendant left grinning with the tip that Vince had singed on the ticket.


	5. CHAPTER 4

SCARS

CHAPTER 4  
STRAY BULLET

They ate their dinner in silence just enjoying each others company.

Then Nikaury got up and began to remove her dress. Vince was taken back by her actions then she tuned her back to him and let the dress fall to the ground. Vince could not believe what he was seeing. He stood and walked around the table over to her. The scars looked old enough to have been from when she was just a child.

The only other time Vince had seen marks like that were in movies that talked about the slaves. But the one on her lower back really had him curious. He was almost scared to touch them. Nikaury looked over her shoulder.

"I don't think anything you show me can scare me." She said was hugging herself to cover her breast. Vince put his hand on hers on her shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked, he couldn't not imagine what might have hurt this girl. If she would have told him about it he wound not have believed it.

"Stray bullet," she started turning to show him the small entry scar on her abdomen. "It came in here, straight through my right kidney and out the back. How it didn't kill me I don't know? But I was in the hospital for about 2 months. No one thought I was going to make it." She ended sadly.

Vince could still not believe his eyes. The small quarter size scar where the bullet entered was nothing to the damage done to her back. And yet she was so nonchalant about it. Her strength amazed him.

Vince stooped down and picked up her discarded dress draping it to cover her bare breast, and then he took her hand and walked her over to the sofa asking her to sit. He turned around and began unbuttoning his shirt the same way she had with her dress he let it fall. She saw that he had his abdomen still wrapped. He removed that bandages and turned. He could not look at her. The same way he avoided the mirrors when he got out of the shower. He knew her eyes would tell him everything so he closed his eyes for a while.

"And you thought I would get scared," Nikaury said with a smirk trying to calm him when she noticed that he'd closed his eyes to avoid making eye contact with her. "Why is it so hard for you to look at me?" She stood now in front of him in only her panties and heels.

Vince laughed when he finally noticed her and ran a hand threw his hair. "I've never been one to get nervous around naked women."

"Its okay it looks like we were repaired for each other." Nikaury closed the short distance between them and held his face. "Don't ever be ashamed of this Vince, it wasn't your fault. And even if it was you should never blame yourself for the way they made you look, for they made you, you!" Nikaury kissed him then and when he hesitated to kiss her back she pulled back. "Hey are you with me?"

Vince pulled her down on top on him and kissed her.


	6. CHAPTER 5

SCARS

CHAPTER 5  
LOS ANGELES

"Good morning sunshine." Vince said as soon as Nikaury smiled at him. He had been watching her sleep and tracing the outline of her lips with his eyes.

"You ready for this?" She said wrapping her arms around him yawning.

They had been in LA for a few days already. Vince had driven them by the house he grew up in, by the garage as well as the store. But he couldn't go to see them yet. Instead he took Nikaury around to show her places that meant things to him. His parents house, his schools, the strip of street that he first raced on, and the alley that they usually met to settle the races.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." He kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for doing this with me."

"What you think I was going to let you come around the girl you was chasing for years alone? Are you sure you know who I am?" Vince's laugh rumbled down in his belly. She loved to make him laugh. In the intimate setting of their bedroom was the only time she ever really saw _him_. He was always so serious and mean looking. She hated going to see him at the garage because he always looked so evil.

"Shit babe no one can take me away from you. I love you girl." Vince kissed her and rolled on top of her. "They aren't expecting us till later." He said while nibbling on her ear.

"Oh really, so what are we going to do till then." She asked caressing his back while allowing him to settle in between her legs.

"I can think of a few things." He said taking her mouth again.

"V, do I look okay? Dam I knew I should have changed." Nikaury said smoothing out her dress as they walked up the driveway of a big house.

After Vince had spoken to Dominic he found out that the team still had not heard from him so he decided to tell them that he was ok. He didn't want to do it over the phone which is why he decided to visit. He had called and spoken to Mia about coming with his fiancé. Mia was surprised and didn't believe him at first but agreed anyways.

"Nik you look fine, relax. They are my family and they will have to love you no matter what." He said kissing her neck.

"Look who it is," a guy said coming out of the back door with a platter of chicken. "Ol' coyote's-r-us." Vince laughed at his old nick name and hugged his long time friend after said friend had put the platter down.

"Dam Le can you gain some weight." He hit him on his stomach before putting an arm around his shoulder and turning him over to Nikaury.

"Le this is Nikki, Nikaury this is my long time friend Leon." Leon took her hand in both of his.

"Au-chanté, mademoiselle," Leon said kissing her hand. Vince rolled his eyes and Nikaury giggled.

"Okay that enough." Vince took Nikaury's hand from him and put an arm around her waist.

"Where are the girls and Jesse?" He seemed hesitant to see them and Nikaury rubbed his back to show him her support.

"Jesse is inside glued to his computer, and the girls ran to the store for more beers." Leon said as he walked over to the grill. "There some beers inside go grab a few."

"May I please use your rest room?" Nikaury asked getting a look from Leon.

"The toilet is just through that door to the right." Leon said with a hick accent scratching his head and balls, spitting in the end for added measure. This made both Nikaury and Vince laugh. Nikaury used that as a subtle way of him telling her to relax a little.

"Thanks," she said turning and walking into a hard mass.

"Oh shit Dom," came a female voice from the drive way. They all turned to see two women coming up the driveway with groceries.


	7. CHAPTER 6

SCARS

CHAPTER 6  
WARM WELCOME

"Oh shit Dom," came a female voice from the drive way. They all turned to see two women coming up the driveway with groceries.

The shorter of the two began moving at a faster pace putting down the case of Corona's she had in her hand.

"Don't do it," Vince looked at Nikaury when she said that. Quickly he realized why. The girl came up swinging at Nikaury. But Nikaury was quicker she grabbed the girls fist twisted her arm behind her back and wrapped the other around her neck. "I warned you." Nikaury said calmly.

Everyone stood staring at the scene not really knowing what was going to happen next.

"Bitch, if you know what's good, you better be letting me go." The short girl spat.

"Listen, if you wasn't so hard headed you would have listened to my warning," Nikaury said to her still calm. She paused long enough to let the girl know that she wasn't letting up. "Now by your actions I guess your Letty, and your just acting out of jealousy. I'm not with your boy here. I literally just met him well not officially." She looked over at Dom. "Hey I'm V's girl Nikki," She looked at Vince. "You heard Letty I'm with Vince." She let her girl and backed up ready to strike if she had to. "Where did you say the bathroom was?" She asked with out taking her eyes off of Letty.

"Door, left." Was all that could come out of Leon's mouth. He then turned to Vince. "Dawg, where can I get one of those?" Vince was still in shock of what he saw until Dom shook him.

"Yeah, V, what was up with that?" Dom asked grabbing a few beers from the case Letty had put down and passed them around the guys.

"Dominic!" Letty smacked his arm. He finally looked at her. Not really sure of what to say. "What the fuck was that?"

"Yo, Let relax, she turned and bumped into him that's all." Leon said. "Like she said she with the coyote here." Leon elbowed Vince. He had been quiet for minute just looking at the door Nikaury had walked into.

Nikaury washed her face with cold water.

_What the fuck was that girl? _Nikaury said to herself as she looked herself over again and washed her hands.

She found Vince just out side the door, he walked in not letting her step out of the bathroom and locked the door.

"What was that?" Vince really didn't know what to make of what just had happened and that gave him strange feeling.

"Sorry baby I was acting on reflexes. Something I learned a long time ago. I told you." She sighed and put her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry and I'll apologies to Letty though I don't know what for, she was the one that was going to hit me." She rolled her eyes making Vince laugh. "Really over what? That guy? I'm sorry but he looks like Paul Bunyan's ox, what's her name? Oh yea Babe." This really made Vince laugh.

"Shit girl. Your too much!" He kissed her and led her back out to the yard. "Okay now can I formally introduce my girl to ya'll." Vince said to everyone that was out side now. "Nikaury this is my family. Leon you met, Dominic you bumped into, his girl Letty who you tackled. Sorry Let. Dominic's sister Mia and Jesse." He pointed to them as he spoke. "Everyone this is Nikaury or Nikki my fiancé."

"_Your what!_" This came from Dominic, Letty and Mia.


	8. CHAPTER 7

SCARS

CHAPTER 7  
CONGRATULATIONS

"Well I guess congratulations are in order." Dominic said with a shrugged, after Mia ran into the house.

"Yeah dawg that's what's up." Leon said patting Vince on his shoulder.

"What was that?" Vince asked Leon talking about Mia. He shrugged.

"I'll go talk to her." Dominic said but Nikaury stopped him.

"No V, you should go." Nikaury wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do but knowing their past she thought that he could be the only person to get her to come around.

Once Vince was gone Letty went up to Nikaury.

"So what's the deal with you two? How you got him to pop the question? What are you after?" Letty was getting closer and closer with every question but just far enough that she could not reach Nikaury.

"We just understand each other. At first it was just a release thing but then we grew to love one another. Time does that you know." Nikaury was calm and not afraid of Letty she let her know this by walking real close to her and sitting on one of the beach chairs that was in the yard. "It wasn't something I asked him to do. I'm not knocked up or anything. He just asked one day. I'm not after anything I was taking care of myself just fine before he came alone and still can take care of myself." She smirked at that last remark getting a scowl in response from Letty.

"Whatever bitch." Letty said walking into the house.

"Wow, how do you guys live with her?" Nikaury said to the rest of the guys.

Leon finished the chicken and called for all to come and eat. Vince and Mia where the last to come out to the yard. He kissed Nikaury as he sat straddling the bench pulling her closer to him.

During their meal the girls blatantly ignored Nikaury and the only one who actually talked was Jesse asking both Dominic and Vince about what they had been up to in the last few years and if they were going to stay. Dominic said he would if they would allow him back and Vince didn't answer. Nikaury was quiet through out the entire meal and didn't really eat much.

"Well its my turn to do the dishes," Leon started as everyone stood he began to clear the table. Nikaury offered to help. "Sure, I could use the help." She felt relaxed around him and was glad to have something to do while Vince and Dominic talked.

"So your really engaged, huh man?" Dominic asked Vince after getting them some beers.

"Yup, why you got a problem with that?" Vince started getting a bit defensive. "I just grew up it was bound to happen sooner or later." Vince answer then took a long drink of the cold beer. "What about you, leave any little kiddies behind where ever you've been hidding?"

Dominic just looked over at his long time friend. At first he was going to make a snide remark then thought against it. Out of all the people in the house Vince was the only one who truly knew him.

"I thought you had planned to do the whole ball and chain thing with Let years ago?" Vince asked getting a sigh from Dominic in response. Always the sound of reason Vince continued. "Guess its time for you to grow up and either do it, or end it and leave for good."

"But what about you, with how many good hospitals around here you had to go east?" Dominic's remark made Vince looked at him as if he had been hit by the man.

"What about you brother. You disappeared with out letting anyone know where you were or when you were going to return!" Vince stood. "At least they all knew where to find me if they needed me!" He tossed his beer bottle into the trash bin. "Shit Dom I had the buster in my hospital room everyday asking me where you was. I was this close to telling him too. I knew you went to Tokyo." Dominic looked up when he said that. "Yeah and that's not all I know."

"So what are you going to do?" Dominic asked not sure of much anymore. "Are you going to tell them or what?" Dominic asked when Vince didnt answer his first question. It was getting dark and the flood lights came on.

"Its on you brother. I got to check with my girl as to what she wants to do. Where ever she goes I'm going, not like a little bitch either. Just like I told you, I've grown up." With that Vince walked into the house leaving Dominic to deal with his own demons.


	9. Chapter 8

SCARS

CHAPTER 8  
REVELATIONS

Vince walked into the kitchen to find Nikaury and Leon laughing at something Jesse said. He leaned by the door and watched them. Jesse had been through a lot.

_Poor kid!_ He thought.

He heard from one of the nurses that he had flat lined twice before they got him into surgery then he needed to be resurected one more time before they declared him stable.

"So then Vince walks into the room and stands on the coffee table and moons everyone saying 'Kiss my ass'," Jesse is laughing so hard that he couldnt finish so Leon took over.

"Dom was so pissed. But V, V didn't give a shit it was his birthday and he had warned everyone before the party started. He had said, that since it was his birthday and he had won the race that night he was going to celebrate." Nikaury was holding her stomach from laughing so hard she had to sit down.

"Wow, I so would have loved to see that! Was that when he had the lips tattooed on his ass?"

"Oh shit I forgot about that," Leon said laughing. "He actually did get that tattoo that night, i think it was before. Was it before or after that?" He asked Jesse, they still had not seen Vince standing by the door.

"It was before that's why I mooned everyone." Vince said startling them. Which made them laugh even more. Nikaury went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why haven't you done any funny stuff like that around me?" She asked him and he smiled at her.

"We've done fun stuff! Remember your birthday last year I sang for you." Nikaury smiled she did remember that night.

"That doesn't count you have a beautiful voice." She kissed him. "The guys told me that you used to played the guitar."

Vince was about to ask the guys about his guitar when they heard a crash from the living room.

"WHY DOM? HUH WHY?" Letty picked up another lamp and hurled it at Dominic.

"LETTY STOP! I had to tell you the truth the reason why I couldn't come back." Dominic ducked as things kept coming at him. From the second lamp to magazines, books, and pictures.

"GREAT SO NOW NOT ONLY VINCE IS LEAVING US, BUT YOUR ABANDONING US TO. THANKS A LOT!" She went for the phone then had a second thought. "I SHOULD CALL THE FBI AND TELL THEM YOU'RE HERE. YOUR STILL A FUGITIVE YOU KNOW!"

"Letty think about it you do that you will be going down too." Dominic said trying to reason with her.

"OH SO NOW YOUR THINKING ABOUT ME? FUCK YOU!" Her thoughts about calling the FBI faded when she threw the phone at him. Leon went towards Letty and took her into his arms trying to calm her down. She fought him then held on to him and cried.

"What the hell happened, Dominic?" Leon asked.

"Yeah Dom tell them what you told me." Letty spat furiously whipping her tears and shoving away from Leon after realizing that she was in his arms. A look of hurt flashed through his features and all in the room caught it.

Dominic sighed before telling them what Vince already knew. That he had been in Tokyo the last three years and had a 1 and ½ year old son with a girl he had met there.

"Shit D, what the fuck?" Leon was the one that was mad now. "Did you know that your girl here lost your fucking kid because of that stunt you made her pull." Dominic did not know and it seemed as if Letty didn't want him to know either because she gave Leon a deadly look after he said it.

"Is that true?" Dominic asked Letty almost in a whisper.

"Yea," Letty's sobs began and she sank into the couch.

"Shit I didn't know Let, I'm sorry." Dominic sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Neither did I," she whipped her tears again. "I found out I had lost it in the hospital later that night." She had been fiddling with something in her hand then looked up at Dominic. "Why didn't you come back for me?"

"I don't know Let, I was scared I guess." He sighed and rubbed his head. "I cant go back to prison you know that." She rolled her eyes. "I know thats not good enough, but fuck Letty, what do you want me to say?" Dominic stood up frustrated. "I don't know what you had in mind for us but that," he pointed at Vince who was leaning on the sofa with Nikaury between his legs leaning on to him. "That would have never been us. We were great when it came to fucking and fighting and that's where it ended. I loved you once upon a time but that love was never deeper than a comfort."

No one couldn't believe what Dominic had just said.

Letty went up to Dominic with out a word and with as much force as she could she connected her fist with his jaw and walked out.


	10. CHAPTER 9

SCARS

CHAPTER 9  
PAST AND PRESENT

Nikaury was sitting in the kitchen reading a magazine when Mia walked in. _Oh great! _She thought.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked surprisingly more in a nervous tone than angry, she looked over her shoulder.

"Um, Mia I have to tell you something and I think you should sit." Mia was hesitant but sat anyways.

"So apparently your brother was telling Letty where he had been and what he had been up to. Then he started to get into something about not really loving her and that their relationship would never be like V's and mine." Nikaury was retelling the events as she paced the length of the kitchen. "Then he pretty much told her that he never really would have married her or have a family with her. He told her about his kid in Tokyo and then Letty was upset. We don't know where she went or how long she will be gone. The guys are out trying to find them, because after she hit Dom she left and then he left behind her." Nikaury stopped and looked at the door Mia had ran out of.

"Mia," she called after and stopped short when she saw the blond standing in the living room.

"Aury?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Mia the guys are looking for Dominic and Letty." Nikaury totally ignored the blond fighting back tears.

"Aury? Is it really you?"

"Brian, you know her?" Mia asked looking back and forth between the two.

Brian looked at Mia then back at Nikaury. The girl just tried to hold back tears she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Aury?"

"You," Nikaury started, "you dont have the right to call me that! Only my friends call me Aury." She turned and walked back to the kitchen. Those words hurst Brian and Mia noticed.

"How do you know her Brian?" Mia asked but was completely ignored by the blond who just walked after the brunette.

"Look I'm sorry." Brian started once in the kitchen.

"Your sorry? Brian, Rome went to jail. I was in the hospital and your sorry?" She didnt stop the tears from coming anymore. "I was in the hospital for three months. You never once came or called. I got more messages from Rome!" Nikaury went to the back door and realized she wouldnt have any place to go for she didnt know LA and Vince was out looking for his family. Wipping her tears she turned back and punched Brian in the face.


	11. CHAPTER 10

SCARS

CHAPTER 10  
BATHROOM TALK

Vince knocked on the bathroom door. "Nikaury, baby. Come on let me in."

Mia called Vince once Brian had explained why she would have done that and how they knew each other.

"No not yet. I need a few more minutes." Her voice was shaky and Vince wasn't buying the story that Brian fed them.

After getting the call from Mia telling him that Nikaury was locked in the bathroom he ran back to the house. The search for Dominic wasn't going anywhere plus Leon and Jesse were still out looking for him since they finally found Letty at her parents place.

Running into the house what he saw stopped him in his tracks. His worry for Nikaury turned into anger for the bleeding blond.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Vince puffed up with air after seeing Brian.

"V, dont, okay?" Said Mia coming from the kitchen with a bag of frozen peas. "Tilt your head back." She told Brian changing the bag of ice on his nose with the bag of peas wrapped in a towel.

"What the hell happened? And where is Nikki?" Vince's anger was now reaching its tilt. Only something serious would hve made Nikaury hit Brian so hard that she could have broken his nose and probably one of her fingers.

"She was telling me what happed with Letty and Dom when she saw Brian. Once she finished telling me about you guys going to find them, they argued, she hit him and ran into the bathroom. I could hear that she was crying so I called you." Mia looked over in the direction of the bathroom with genuine look of concern, that touched Vince.

"Why would she feel the need to hit you?" Vince asked Brian crossing his arms.

"We had a falling out some years back." Brian said from under the frozen peas. He removed them and Vince saw his bloody nose and how the inside of his eyes were getting as purple as his nose. He tried to move his nose and grimaced. "Dam I think she broke my nose!" he said.

"Serves you right." He began walking to the downstairs bathroom where Mia said she was and looked back. "I want the whole story when I get back."

"Nik come on what's up?" Vince tapped on the door after a few more minutes.

He heard her unlock the door and when she didn't open it, he went in. Nikaury was sitting on the toilet with a rag in her hand it had some blood on it. He figured it was from her fist. He sat on the edge of the tub and took her hand to examine it. After kissing her bruised knuckles he kissed her forehead.

"Ready to tell me why you hit the buster?" He lifted her chin to look in her eyes. "I think you broke his nose. And though I'm proud," she smiled a little, "I still would like an explanation. How do you know him?"

She sniffed and whipped her tears. "He," she started, "he is the reason I spent most of my junior year in high school in the hospital." Vince got up to rush out of the room but Nikaury grabbed him. "No wait, listen."

Vince sat hesitantly, and waited for her to start. Nikaury took a deep breath and began.

"I know Bullit or Brian, from when I was in high school we both grew up in Barstow. My dad was in the navyl, he was always away and since it was just us two I stayed with my aunt most of the time. I told you about that. Remember we went to visit her last Christmas." Vince nodded so she continued. "He and my cousin were best friends and always getting into trouble. Then we all started boosting cars for this guy who owned a chop-shop. We were young and stupid. Especially Bullit. Then the idiot when to the police academy." She shook her head remembering. "That was when it happened."

"_Yo what the fuck is wrong with you Bullit?" Nikaury – then known as Aury – smacked Brian upside his head._

"_What are you talking about woman? Yo Ro get this chick off my back." His friend was coming out of the kitchen with a hot-pocket in one hand and plate with two more plus two cans of soda one in each pocket. "Thanks man." Brian said reaching for one of the hot-pockets._

"_Get your own white boy, these is mine." He said making sure to sit as far away from him as possible. "Now what are ya'll arguing about now? How I'ma beat your as at Gran Theft Auto again?" He said laughing and picking up one of the game controls._

"_No," Nikaury said sitting with a huff grabbing the other game remote from Brian. "Your idiot friend here just joined the Police Academy today." Roman stopped the game._

"_Yo, she lying right? Please tell me she's lying." Brian stood up scratching his head game and food completly forgotten._

"_Na bra, you know I'm not going to narc on you guys or anything. Its just my dad and my sisters they've been buging me to join you know its like a family thing__."_

"_Roman get this busta out of my crib I don't want to be around him when shit hits the fan." Nikaury said._

"_Yo Aury, chill. Brian what we do aint all that legal?" Roman said. Nikaury left because she didnt want to be around their long time friend at that moment._

_Nikaury ran back into the room. "Shit, guys here comes Tyrek." She said sitting down playing with her nails as if nothing was going on. Tyrek came into the 'fort' looking furious._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked Brian. Nikaury saw the shape of the gun he had tucked into the back of his jeans._

"_Nothing man I was just leaving." Brian__ said getting up and leaving the room. _

"Tyrek really didn't like that Brian was now going to be a cop and after working for him he saw Bullit as a threat." Nikaury paused and whipped her tears. "He made us go on a spree of boosting cars one was a cop car. I dint know and I was coming in with it when I noticed some police officers following me."

"_Yo Ro, I got a problem." Nikaury said into the two way radio._

"_What's going on chica? Where are you? I thought you was behind me?" Roman was standing by the garage door looking for any sign of Nikaury._

"_Like I said I gots a situation. There has been a Taurus following me for like ten minutes so I turned to try and loose him but he's still on my ass." Nikaury was nervous but she didn't let it show, not in her voice or in her driving._

"_Fuck!" Roman said getting into his car. "Aight baby girl I got you, where are you? I'm coming to get him off you. You just come straight here."_

"_Aight hurry." She hung up and drove around to the street she told Rome she'll be at. And just like that he came speeding down showing off like always. The Taurus immediately went after him and Nikaury hightailed out of the area making sure she wasn't followed before heading to the drop point._

"_What took you so long?" Tyrek said startling Nikaury as she got out of the car in the garage. _

"_Sorry I had a Taurus on my ass." The reference to the car told Tyrek that there was law enforcements involved._

"_Did they see you come here." He said going towards the gate, he looked around before he closed it._

"_Na, Ro went out to take care of him. I'm gonna meet him at the fort in a few. You coming?" She was putting her jacket on and heading towards the door when Tyrek reached for her._

"_Why you going so quick? Chill for a minute I got some friends coming over and they got some good weed." He licked his lips and was rubbing his hands together._

Nikaury sighed and Vince was scared as to what she was going to tell him. This had been the one thing she was never be able to talk to him about. He knew it a little bit of but knew that it was bad and it was really hard for her to talk about it.

"The 'T' on my back he made them that day. He wouldnt let me leave that garage till sometime after midnight. By then Roman was calling Brian to help him look for me. They had not talked for awhile at that point and he was already a cop. But I went straight home and into the shower then to bed." Vince pulled her to sit with him on the floor of the bathroom. She looked like she needed to be held. "Tyrek came looking for me the next few days and I kept telling Rome and my aunt to tell him that I wasn't there. One day my aunt was at work and Rome went to the store and Tyrek came in through the back door."

"_Yo why the fuck are you avoiding me?" Tyrek grabbed Nikaury by the arm off the couch._

"_Tyrek please let me go." Nikaury tried to make her self sound irritated insted of scared. He released her and went to kiss her, she let him peck her on her cheek then backed away._

"_What's wrong baby I thought you like this? You didn't complain the other night at the garage." He licked his lips and she cringed. Nikaury felt so stupid for falling into the sweet talk he fed her and sleeping with him. While it started out ok till he turned around and began getting really rough with her to the point of cutting her._

"_Tyrek not right now. I'm just not felling well, okay? How about I call you tomorrow?" Nikaury walked him to the door._

"_Na, girl it don't work that way. You see ya'll fucked up. You and your cousin done fucked it up for all of us taking Pitrelli's whip. While I'm paying the price by having Pitrelli and his goonies on my ass causing me to loose fucking business until the smoke clears. You and your pretty ass will be paying me for the inconvenience." He reached out for her again and when she backed up he got upset. "Girl you better get your ass over here."_

"_Tyrek please don't," Nikaury kept backing up until she hit the wall. This gave him the opportunity to grab her and get her down to the floor. He had her pants off and was working on getting himself free when Rome came into the room._

"He got on top of us and got him off of me. I was crawling backwards trying to get away when Tyrek pulled out his gun and when Rome went for it he just fired and I was hit. That was all I remembered when I woke up in the hospital. Roman were in jail for killing Tyrek." Nikaury sighed after getting that out. She had not been able to tell anyone what had happened, not even Vince when he began telling her about his past. Having kept that from Vince for so long was taking a toll on her.

"Wait," Nikaury said looking up at Vince after she had calmed down a bit. "Is that Spilner?"


	12. CHAPTER 11

SCARS

CHAPTER 11  
THE BUSTER GETS BUSTED

Nikaury woke up alone in bed. She had no ideawhen or even where Vince had left to. When she turned and sat up she was surprised to see Mia standing by the door.

"Where is Vince?" Nikaury asked pulling her hair into a ponytail. She was surprised to see Mia smile at her and on top of that with two cups of coffee.

"V told me how you liked your coffee." Mia said handing her a cup. "He left about an hour ago. Hector, a friend of ours, called him telling him they found Dom so he went to get him."

Nikaury was hesitant about Mia because of how she reacted to the news about her and Vince's engagement. But from what Vince had told her about Mia she relaxed a little.

"Do you know when he will be back?" Nikaury was glad that the coffee was good for she needed it.

"Not sure. I have a question for you," Mia started sitting down on the corner of the bed.

"Why did I hit Brian?" Nikaury guessed figuring it was what she wanted to know. Mia nodded.

"Well, more like why did you break his nose?" Nikaury felt bad when Mia told her that. She had not realized how much anger she had put behind that punch.

"Well, it has a lot to do with our past. Really you should ask him." Nikaury really did not want to go into details about her past with Mia out of all people.

"I did and he told me to ask you. Saying that it was your story to tell and not his." Nikaury smiled at this. Her long time friend was till in there. She didn't go into details but told her that she met him through her cousin in Barstow, that they grew up together and that when he became a cop it messed up their relationship. "Thank you." Mia started smiling brightly to Nikaury's surprise. "Brian and I don't keep secrets from each other. But this was something that he said I should hear from you."

Nikaury didn't want to say the next thing but said it anyways to see her reaction. "Did he tell you that when we dated were each others first?" Mia's reaction answered her. "Sorry." Mia tried to shake it off and grabbed the empty mug from Nikaury and left with out another word.

Vince found Nikaury still in his room. She had showered and changed and was on the bed playing on his laptop.

"Hey baby-momma." She looked at him and smiled.

"None of that yet, please." She said making prayer hands and looking up. He laughed and laid on the bed with her. She closed the laptop and hugged him. "Mia was down here this morning."

"Yea she told me you two talked when I came in." Vince sat up and looked at Nikaury. "Why did Mia look like she was crying?" Nikaury sighed she did think that what she had said would affect her but not to tears.

"Remember when we were talking about our first times?" Vince nodded. "And I told you that my cousins best friend who was also my best friend took my virginity." Vince nodded again slower. Nikaury saw his wheels turning. "It was Brian." Before she even finished saying his name Vince was out the door and half way up the stairs.

"MIA!" Vince ran into the kitchen. "Where's the buster?"

"What? He at work at Harry's why?" Mia realized what was happening when she noticed Nikaury running into the kitchen as Vince was getting in his car. "Oh shit." She picked up the phone.

"Mia forget calling him. Lets go! Take me there!" Nikaury said grabbing her jacket and some keys she figured to be Mia's for the 'M' keychain.

The girls got to Harry's in time to see Vince just walking into the shop.

"V, WAIT!" Nikaury and Mia called. Vince turned and waived them off going straight to the register where Brian was cashing out a customer. Brian noticed the fire in Vince's blue eyes and back up a bit.

"What's up man?" Brian asked seeing the girls run in seconds before getting pulled over the counter. "Yo man chill." He said just before getting hit twice in the face. His face was still hurting bad from the hit Nikaury had given him the day before.

"Vince stop." Nikaury said pulling at Vince's arm. "Come on baby. That was years ago. Please stop." Vince finally let go of Brian and his nose was bleeding again. Mia was tending to him and the few customers that were in the shop was staring in awe at what had just occurred.

"Good thing Harry is on vacation, cuz." A short Mexican laughed. "Yo bro, what's up?" He said patting Vince on his shoulder.

"Not much Hector. Just teaching the buster here a lesson." He was cleaning his fist. "Yo Hector, meet my fiancé, Nikki. Babe this is Hector." The two shook hands.

"Come on V, let go get something to eat." Nikaury said giving Mia and Brian an apologetic look.


	13. CHAPTER 12

SCARS

CHAPTER 12  
ROAD SIDE SHRIMP

Vince drove them to the teams favorite shrimp restaurant down by the beach.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" Nikaury said after the silent car ride as they were looking over their menus.

"I don't know really. Just something I wanted to do since last night." Vince said still angry.

"Why because he was my," Vince didn't let her finish the sentence.

"Nik don't start." Vince ran a hand from his chin to the back of his neck. "I don't even want to believe that to be true." He put his menu down. "Where the fuck is the waiter?"

"V seriously calm down. Don't go taking your frustrations out on everyone. The shit with Brian and me is in the past. 10 years in the past. I didn't go into details about it the first time we talked because one," she held up her index finger, "I didn't think I'll see him again, ever. Number two what are the chances that you would know some one from my past."

The waitress came by and took their orders.

"Yeah but babe the buster was the one who ruined it all for us. Also at the time he was on my hit list for stealing Mia from me." Nikaury rolled her eyes at that last statement, deciding to ignore it.

"Yeah and with out him you would have probably been dead or worst in jail." He didn't respond to that so she added in a lower tone. "We would have probably never met." She reached out for his hand. "Baby everything that happened in the past, like I've said many times before, stays in the past. Those are the things that made us who we are and the things that attracted us to each other. Now I personally thank Brian." Vince raised an eyebrow. "Yes you heard right. He was the one who taught me a few of the tricks that you like."

"Urg baby I really don't want to know about that. Please." Nikaury laughed, then got serious.

"Baby does it really bother you that it was him and not some random person that you would probably never meet?"

"Honestly?" Nikaury nodded and waited. "Yeah. The fact that I know that he has seen you naked bothers me. Even if it was a 16 year old you. Its still you. But that wasn't the only reason why I hit him or am still mad at him." Vince paused and Nikaury waited patiently still holding his hand. He reached for her other hand. "I kind of, no I do, I blame him for what happened to you. How worse it could have been if the bullet would have hit you some where else. Babe I know you say that it was in the past but the fault is still his and that would never change."

They changed the subject while they ate at Nikaury's request. She told him that she wanted to talk with both him and Brian. Vince wasn't sure how to take that request but changed the subject for the time being.


	14. CHAPTER 13

SCARS

CHAPTER 13

Vince was awaken in the middle of the night by his phone ringing.

"Yea?" He answered.

"V?" The small voice was unrecognizable to Vince.

"Yea, who's this?" Nikaury elbowed him telling him to shut up and rolled on to her stomach facing away from him.

"V, its me Letty. I need your help." Vince sat up wide away now. He listened to Letty ramble on about how she left her moms house and was an accident and was trying to get a hold of Leon but couldn't so she left the hospital.

"Aight girl. Chill." Vince got up and began looking for his pants. "He's probably at a race. Where are you?" Nikaury sat up and asked him who he was talking to. He whispered that it was Letty and asked where his other boot was. Nikaury got up and found it under the bed. "Aight baby girl just chill out. I'll be there in a few." He ended the call and turned to Nikaury who was throwing her hair in a pony tail after. She was already dressed in some basket ball short, one of his t-shirts and some flip flops. "Its cool baby, go back to bed."

"Im already up." Nikaury grabbed her sweater as she led him out of the room. Vince shook his head. He still had not talked to Nikaury about staying or going back to Miami.

They rode out in silence. Nikaury had been pretty quiet and to her self the past couple of days since they had lunch on the beach. This was bothering him she was one to always say what was on her mind yet here she was almost keeping him out.

"Look there she is." Nikaury said when she spotted Letty sitting inside the phone booth. Nikaury took off her sweater and put it around Letty when she got to her. He girl was shivering and dressed in hospital clothes.

"Letty what the hell is wrong with you?" Vince asked as he helped her into the car. "Why didnt you call sooner your like an hour walk from the hospital." He got into the drivers seat and turned to the shivering girl.

Even thought Nikaury only spent a few hours with Letty before her incident, she could tell how much the girl was affected by what had happened earlier that week. She was noticeably pale and slightly thinner.

"Baby just drive." Nikaury said getting a look from Vince. "Lets take her home for the night we'll call the hospital in the morning."

"Nik," Vince began but was interrupted by his phone. It was Leon he had just arrived at the hospital to find Letty to be gone. "Yea I know, I just picked her up." He listened to what Leon said and the girls just looked at him. Vince then glanced over a Letty. "Sure, see you there." He ended the call. "Leon wants to see you. He wants to take you back to the hospital, the nurse said you could have a concussion or even a bruised rib. You were supposed to be getting X-rays."

Letty gripped onto Nikaury who sat in the back with her. "No, no please." She begged.

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now." Nikaury said getting a look from both Vince and Letty. "Lets play it by ear okay?" She said looking a Letty when she nodded she turned to Vince. "Lets go we'll talk to Leon when we get there." Vince looked at Letty one last time and then turned to drive them to the garage where Leon said he was going to wait for them.

When they got to the garage Leon was waiting for them leaning against his car Jesse was sitting on the hood of his own vehicle and got off when they seen Vince pulling up. Leon rushed over to help Nikaury get Letty out of the car and pulled her into his arms. Nikaury made her way over to Vince and he wrapped his arms around her as they watched Letty and Leon just hold each other lovingly.

"There's something there isn't there?" Nikaury asked Vince. She had not known the group but from what she had learned from Vince Letty and Dominic were the item not Letty and Leon. But looking at the two any stranger could see that their was love between the two. "I think Letty will be okay lets go for a walk." Nikaury said taking Vince's hand.

"Where will we go?" Vince said looking around the quiet residential area where the garage was located.

"Anywhere," Nikaury laughed. Jesse had made himself busy in the garage. "Can't you see those two need a bit of alone time?" Nikaury pointed at Leon and Letty once again pulling on his hand. Vince gave in, and followed her deciding to use this time to talk.

They were about a block away from the garage at this point and Vince decided to just ask. "Nik do you want to stay here or go back home?"

Nikaury looked at him for a second then back at the road ahead of them. "I don't know? I've been trying to read you here to see if your comfortable but its been difficult. I mean with Dominic coming back, this thing with me and Brian bothering you and the whole Leon/Letty thing. Which I can tell is bothering you, whether you'll admit it to your self or not." He looked at her and she smiled touching his face. "Babe I can read you like a book," she paused and looked ahead again. "Most of the time." She finished almost sadly.

"Nik what are you not telling me?" Vince started when they entered the small park. He pulled her over to a picnic table and sat down on the table top bringing her onto his lap. "I understand when you say that you haven't been able to read me the time we've been here but to be honest i just don't know. I'm not sure if I want to stay. I do know that I am willing to do what ever you want. If you want to stay we can. If not we can go too. I don't care as long as I'm with you." Nikaury kissed him and smiled.

"I dont know babe. I mean this is your home and just like you said if you want to stay I'm staying too." Vince pulled her closer pushing himself further onto the table so Nikaury was stradeling him. He laid back and looked up at the sky for a few moments then looked at Nikaury who was looking down at him.

"I want to marry you." Vince said suddenly. Nikaury laughed then looked at her left hand turning it to show Vince the ring he had given her about a month back.

"I think we've already covered this part." She turned her hand and admired the ring again. "Babe what ever you decide to do I'm there for you."

"No I mean tomorrow. Lets get married tomorrow." Vince said picking up Nikaury off of him and setting her on her feet. "I really don't want to stay here. To many bad memories." Vince had Nikaury's hand and was pulling here in the direction back towards the garage. "I went to Boston to start fresh and then I met you. I want to start a family with you but not around this mess." He stooped and looked at her. "Look at what happened the first night here. Who knows whats in store for the rest of the week and that's the norm around here." He touched her stomach. "I don't want my child around that."

Nikaury was in shock she was not sure how to take what Vince had just said. She was content with moving to LA for his sake but it looked like what ever they did it was probably going to be away from here.

"Think about it. We can call your aunt to come down and well go to the Justice of the Peace and get married. Maybe even have a little party at the house. What do you think?" He paused his rambling and turned to her. "Or we can just drive, right now, to Vegas and get married!" Nikaury looked up at him. She really didn't care about a big wedding or any of that stuff. She knew that Vince wasn't just rushing into this because he felt pressured too. Hell they had been dating for some years now. Nikaury smiled at him and touched his cheek.

"I like the Vegas idea. And I also like the idea of starting a new life with you. But can you at least make sure your family is going to be okay before we head off." Vince sighed and dipped down to kiss her before nodding.

"Fine." He said pulling her in the direction back to the garage.


End file.
